Right and Wrong
by FlamboyantLollipop
Summary: America has Russia in his grasp, torturing the Russian as a way of getting revenge for the Cold War. Canada is there, healing the wounds Russia suffers. He knows this is wrong but he is conflicted. Save Russia from his brother or support and keep the trust of America. Rated M for torture, violence and blood. Possible yaoi!


Wrath is a Beautiful Thing Hello. It's FlamboyantLollipop. I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I am kind of in an artist's funk. I can't really get it going. I was able to harness some political anger into a fanfiction so I am going to give this to you guys. And hey, guess what! A disclaimer! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. Lucky him.

Russia and America both glared at each other from across the world meeting, causing uncomfortable silence. The Cold War just ended and both were not too pleased with each other for starting it. Germany blinked uncomfortably. "Well…we will all gather after a short break…" The room slowly came to life as nations slowly got up and joined each other, conversing and sending glances at the two major powerhouses.

Russia snapped out of his anger and smiled, getting up and heading over to the Baltic nations to give them a last bought of terror. "So," he joyfully sang as he made his way to the trio, "how is it like being away from me?"

America watched Russia go and got himself up himself to go to Britain. "Hey, dude." His voice was not cheerful. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the former Soviet. He finally walked over to his enemy's place at the table. He looked around and slipped some white powder into Russia's drink and walked away as calmly as possible. He was pleased to see that the victim didn't notice anything wrong when he sat down. The meeting continued, the air a little more comfortable because the two nations were no longer glaring at him. Russia drank his drink calmly and just sat back and listened to other nations squabbling and bickering and talking about taxes. I really want to leave…this is so boring… The meeting ended and all the nations filed out. Russia was the last one in the room and he didn't know why he felt weird. He had trouble breathing, thus ruling out calling for help. He felt tired as well, and slumped out of his chair to his knees, coughing. He crawled slightly forward until he decided to stop and just cough. He looked up and noticed someone standing in the entrance. America. "A-Ame-America…what do you want?"

America scoffed. He stepped to his victim, slowly to increase the suspense. "I lost a considerate amount of money, thanks to the Cold War. We're a little down on funds." He squatted down to Russia's level. "And who's gonna pay for the war? You." And America took a bat and knocked the other unconscious.

Russia slowly regained consciousness in a dark room…a cell. He noticed his head was hurting. He tried to hold his cranium but found he couldn't. That was when the noticed he was handcuffed to a bed, all four limbs attached to all four corners. He felt exposed and vulnerable, even though he was still clothed. "Looks like someone's up," America laughed as he entered the room. He couldn't help but noticed the scared and surprised look on his captive's face. "Scared? You should be. I am not at all pleased with the Cold War."

Russia swallowed, tugging slightly at his bonds. "What do you want, America? You realize you are technically declaring war? I do not wish to be engaged in another war."

As soon as the Russian stopped speaking, America slapped him. "Shut up. I don't want to hear you talk right now."

"Then why did you not gag me?" Russia asked, confused.

America smiled. "I would like to hear you scream. I never said scream. I only said talk." Russia smiled himself. "Torturing me won't really get me to scream. I can take pain. I'm used to all torture methods…General Winter and pass bosses made it so." He shifted uncomfortably with America's heated gaze weighing heavily on his mind. "Fortunately for me, I won't be using common torture practices. I have a little something different." He pulled out a bottle and a syringe out of a box by the door. "Do you see this liquid?" When he didn't receive an answer, America sighed and didn't think twice about it. "It's something my government concocted. It attacks the pain receptors in the body. That means the victim will experience incredible, unbearable agony." He smiled.

Russia eyed the bottle with nervous eyes and swallowed once again.

"Am I such an idiot now? I know you always look upon me as a happy go lucky guy without a care in the world," America hissed, bringing his face within spitting distance of Russia. "You guys never considered the fact that I can think and create weapons like you." He filled the syringe up to about half the full capacity. "That'll be enough. The less liquid I use, the less painful it will be. The more liquid, the more painful." Russia's breathing became slightly harder as the needle approached his neck. He felt his scarf being lifted, exposing his neck. He sucked in his breath and braced himself for the pain (if what the American said was true). At first, nothing happened. He was about to calm down until he felt a burning, aching and stabbing pain at the same time radiate from where the syringe entered. It spread pretty quickly and soon the Russian's body was completely consumed. His mouth opened in a silent scream and he arched completely off the bed. His body was entirely engulfed with agony, fire burning it and knives stabbing it at the same time. The aching didn't help. Russia finally let out a cry, not wanting to scream for America. He writhed, hoping to break the handcuffs. They wouldn't budge, the bed and chains making quite some noise. "Am-Ame…rica!" He finally shouted. The American was enjoying the sight of this. He watched his victim writhing and making short, loud cries. "Why do you fight it, Russia? Scream for me!" Russia didn't know how long the pain lasted. It felt like ages even though it was twenty minutes. (America was timing it). When it was ebbing away, Russia brought his voice under control, whimpering a bit. He shook after that, trembling at the trauma he had just experienced. America feigned the expression of concern and pity as he let his hand trace Russia's side slowly. His prisoner was covered in sweat. Using his famous loud voice, he shouted, "Canada!"

His brother heard and walked down. "What is it?" He noticed Russia chained to the bed and immediately knew what was going on. America had been speaking about getting revenge for the Russian and the Cold War. "Do you want me to…to do something about this?" America scoffed. "Yeah. I think he's had enough for today. Just one more thing." He removed the cuffs from Russia's legs. "The liquid can be absorbed through open wounds, like Purell on cuts. That means I can whip you and give you pain and then give you some liquid that way. I'll do that tomorrow. Prepare yourself." He left, leaving Canada with Russia.

Canada left and returned with towels and cold water in a bowl. "Here." His gentle voice caused Russia to look at him. The Canadian gently dabbed Russia's forehead, cooling the nation down and cleaning up a bit.

"C-Canada…"

"Don't talk." Canada quickly quieted the nation. "You need rest. You need to prepare yourself for tomorrow. I'm sorry for what America's doing for you. He's pretty angry." Russia tiredly looked at the Canadian. He looked completely defenseless and pathetic. He lolled his head away from Canada's face, choosing to look at the wall. Canada sadly looked. This can't be right, he thought. America isn't thinking properly. I…I don't know what to do. He's my brother but…torturing is just…wrong. I'm so confused. Canada finished what he started and walked slowly away, not taking his eyes off of the Russian until he closed the door, plunging America's captive into darkness.

What do you think? Good? Bad? I have two questions for you guys as well. Question 1: What should I call the liquid America is using on Russia? I don't want to constantly say "liquid". The word will be overused. Question 2: How much would you pay if the people who made the anime of Hetalia said that they would take fanfiction and incorporate it into the anime? In other words, how much would you pay for there to be a more violent Hetalia? From what I have read from Hetalia fanfics, I would pay a million dollars. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please enjoy and review. You don't have to answer the questions. I'm just interested. I've always wondered if there could be a more violent Hetalia. I hope to continue this story soon.


End file.
